demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Zaimur Matazar
Personality Zaimur is usually serious, especially when it comes to military matters and fulfilling his late father's wish, but during his free time he can be carefree, as seen when he was building a tower of tops during his free time. Plot Past When he was young, Zaimur usually accompanies his father for walks in the evening when his father returned from the battlefield. Under his father's influence, he was convinced that the world is in chaos because of demons, and aspire to be a good soldier like his father to eliminate demons from the Overworld. Zaimur trained hard and became a high ranking officer due to his outstanding battle prowess and leadership qualities. When his father died, he swore to fulfil his late father's wish of 'An Overworld without demons' He knew Mysoria as a kid, and has been hanging out with her and a few friends when they are young. One of his biggest regrets is to give a cake with candles to Mysoria as a birthday gift, as he was unaware of her fear of fire. Sawara Plains Arc Hoping to recruit individuals with potential to the Alliance, Zaimur followed rumours of a blind girl who is so adapt in combat that she cannot be defeated in duels. The girl issued a challenge that whoever could defeat her in a duel gets to recruit her to their cause. Confident in his strength and not wanting to let this opportunity go by, he challenged the girl. Despite being blind, she dodged all of Zaimur's attacks and eventually defeated him. Zaimur left the area, satisfied with his loss and vows to challenge her again after he gets stronger. Portal Battle Arc Zaimur lead his troops to intercept the Demon Army's advances at Rutari Heights. Zaimur was able to defeat many commanders of the Demon Army single-handedly and forced their leader, Drakion , into the fight. However, he was forced to give an order to retreat when Lillin appeared, sensing that he and his troops are no match for her. Kanon refused to follow the order and attacked, leading a larger loss of the Alliance's troops as the soldiers could not retreat in time. Zaimur heard rumours of the Princess of the Underworld being present in the Overworld and suspected Lillin as the princess. Later he went to Stronghold Reignarock to access the damage, and met Mysoria , who is later revealed to be Aly in disguise. He attempted to take her down, only to let her escape. He later instructed soldiers to look for Valefor ,who was originally thought to be captured and also to enforce defenses in the Headquarters. He was later seen in the church where Artemis and Kanon were fighting, and noticing that Kanon is being told about Project DEX, went ahead and stabbed him with a wooden sword made by a broken bench. Abilities Composition Magic - Allows Zaimur to re-form a material into objects, like weapons Stalagmite Hazard - Creates stalagmites which explodes after a certain amount of time. Weapons Taurus Axe, GIlded cannon, Golpiece Shield - Weapons made using compositon magic, they can be created anywhere as long as there are 2 gold bars. Major Battles *Offscreen: Zaimur vs Kaze(Lose) *S2 Ep2: Battle at Rutari Heights: (Lose) *S2 Ep6: Zaimur vs Drakion (Interrupted) Trivia *Zaimur's last name, Matazar, when translated in japanese using Google translate, means the strainer. Possible reference to Zaimur wanting to remove demons from the Overworld.